pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayzie Rogers
Kayzie Rogers (Also known as Katherine Freeman and Jamie Peacock) is a voice actress who has been a part of the Pokémon anime series since it's debut in the USA. In addition to the myriad Pokémon voices she has developed, Ms. Rogers is mainly known for guest characters. Her greatest talent lies in creating uproariously wacky characters and cute little kids. In 2006, 4Kids let the rights to Pokémon lapse and lost the contract to produce the television series. Kayzie Rogers agreed to continue acting for the Pokémon TV show, which was now being produced by TAJ Productions for Pokémon USA. As punishment, 4Kids then suspended Ms. Rogers from all its other properties. At this time, Kayzie began appearing under an additional stage name, Jamie Peacock. Ms. Rogers provided the voice of Ash Ketchum for the first dub of The Mirage Special. When some loyal fans complained because the original cast had been replaced, Pokémon USA decided to re-cast the role of Ash for the new season. A newcomer, 19-year-old actress, Sarah Natcohenny, was hired to star in the show. Kayzie Rogers continued to voice all her recurring characters for Pokémon, as well as replacing Amy Birnbaum as the voice of Max. Kayzie took leave from the anime in Season 10. Old recordings ("pulls" from the Pokémon library) were utilized for the voices of Wobbuffet and many of Kayzie's other Pokémon during this period. Michele Knotz took over as Mime Jr. and the roles of Taillow and Lotad were given to Billy Beach and Bill Rogers. As of The Rise of Darkrai, Kayzie Rogers has returned to the anime and is once again credited under her own name. She will also voice many more Pokémon and human characters. Kayzie Rogers is not related to fellow voice actor Bill Rogers. Humans on Pokémon * Max (AG146-AG191) * Lillian Meridian (AG146-AG191) * Nastina * Brutella * Fatith, Hope & Charity * Professor Felina Ivy * Joe * Alicia * Oliver * Meowzie's trainer * Mikey * Benny * Madame Muchmoney * Old Mountain Woman * Mahri * Tommy's Mother (The Kangashan Kid) * Officer Jenny (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) * Ash Ketchum (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon original dub) * Luana * Lulu * Ephraim's Mom * Haruno * Sumomo * Mackenzie * Chuck's Wife * Madame Muchmoney * Mahri Pokémon Voices * Azumarill * Azurill * Bellossom * Bellsprout * Breloom * Clefable * Clefairy * Corsola * Cyndaquil * Drifblim * Eevee * Espeon * Flaaffy * Flareon * Gloom * Jolteon * Lotad * Marill * Marshtomp * Mime Jr. * Minun * Mr. Mime * Ninetales * Phanpy * Pichu * Plusle * Raichu * Shroomish * Snorunt * Spoink * Sunflora * Swinub * Taillow * Totodile * Umbreon * Vileplume * Whismur * Wobbuffet * Wynaut * Jessie's Wobbuffet * Iris' Axew * Ash's Sewaddle Non-Pokémon Roles *Pietin (Fighting Foodons) *Tuff (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Vanessa (Winx Club (4kids verson) (Season 1 and 2)) Character Gallery MaxAG.png|Max (Season 9) Nastina.jpeg|Nastina Brutella.jpeg|Brutella Iris Axew.png|Iris' Axew JE076.png|Jessie's Wobuffet (recordings were used for season 10) Luana-OI.jpg|Luana Haruno.png|Haruno Mikey.png|Mikey Professor_Ivy.png|Professor Ivy Ivy_assistants.png|Faith, Hope and Charity Sumomo_Vaporeon.png|Sumomo Ash_Sewaddle.png|Ash's Sewaddle Mackenzie.png|Mackenzie Joe_Weepinbell.jpg|Joe Ash_Snorunt.png|Ash's Snorunt Chuck's Wife.jpg|Chuck's Wife Senta.jpg|Senta Benny.jpg|Benny Madame Muchmoney.jpg|Madame Muchmoney Rocket_Scout.png|Team Rocket Scout Mahri.jpg|Mahri Sheila.jpg|Sheila Category:Pokémon USA Voice Actors Category:Actors